Ask Shino Aburame
by Kissing Killers
Summary: aiight ppl, i have a new chap, as usal i do not update till i get 3 reviews....so i need em..SO RR PLEZZZ!
1. i shall make my stand

_**Ask Shino Aburame**_

As we all know, these are stories where you ask questions you want answered from said person. Shino Aburame. This is my first 'Ask' story… but ANYWAY..lets move on…I have Shino on lockdown and he is not going anywhere. I have taken a few of his bug and put them in a jar on my shelf….if he does not do as I want, then the air holes will be covered up. Oo and I am poison, kay?

**Shino: **I dislike you….

**Me: **I know, but I love you, and you **will** marry me

**Shino: **I shall not, you unbelievably short person…….

**Me: **shut up or I will cover the damn air holes!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha

**Shino:** ………

**Me: **Besides I know that you know that you love me!!

**Shino: **That is incorrect, but I do love my Kikaichu….

**Me: **if you know whats good for them, say it……

**Shino: **……….i know I love you………

**Me: **good Shino….now who wants to do the disclaimer?!?!?!?!?! 

**Shino: **no, I do not think I will..

**Me: **fine, I will get Kankuro to do it…..

**Kankuro: **did someone say my name…?

**Me: **I did…will you do the disclaimer for me**…**Shino is not feeling up to it….

**Kankuro: **Do I have to???

**Me: **Do you have a choice????

**Kankuro: **-sigh- no, no I do not…..

**Me: **good now get to it!!

**Kankuro: **fine…. Poisonous Flames owns nothing but the plot. All "Naruto" characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All other characters are hers

**Me: **Yay!!!! now that thats over with, we can move on……..

**Kankuro: **can I go now?? You creep me out..

**Me: FINE GO!!!!!!! **But you will be back later

**Shino: **I wish I could go…

**Me: **well hun, you can't but he can..but I think that's all I will do for todays torture

**Shino: **thank kami…..

Well I really hope you enjoyed !!!!!! please R&R

The more reviews. .the more chapters….now feel free to ask Shino ANY question you want!!!!!

-poisonous flames


	2. i will not go down in flames

_**Ask Shino Aburame**_

**Shino:** o joy, we have returned..for another chapter

**Me:** Yes!!! Another one!!!!! And u have to take it in stride,

**Shino:** o joy..lets get this over with shall we…. Who is the first reviewer..?

**Me:** gawd…cant start soon enough can ya????

**Shino:** I wish to leave..and be with my kikai…

**Me:** u are not going anywhere!!!! I love you..hahhahhaha

**Shino:** I know….

**Me: **ok, enough!!! Our first review is from…Dragon of Twilight

Dear Shino-san,

Why do you wear those clothes and those shades? They do look cool, but what's the reason behind that? The coat is a bit much, I think? Are you shy? Hinata's shy, so I can understand her coat, but I don't get yours. Do the bugs hurt you when they feed off your chakra? What's your favorite food? Oh, and I'm sorry that you're trapped in there.

-Yukari

**Me:** Shino-kun!!!!! you get to answer…

**Shino:** Dear Dragon of Twilight,

I wear my clothes so that people will not see my scars. When the Kikai leave my body they opens up holes in my skin, leaving scars all over. I do not like people staring at me, so I hide them. I wear my shade for almost the same reason. My bugs all all over the inside of my body. So when you look into my eyes, the swarm. You can se my bugs moving throughout my body. It tends to creep people out, so I protect them from my affliction. No, it does not hurt when the bugs feed off of my chakra. It merely tickles, but I have gotten used to the feeling. As for my favorite food, it is Vegetable salad.

**Me:** Danke..which is thank you in german!!!!!!!

**Shino:** yes, thank you very much

**Me:** Don't be fooled..he likes doing this..

**Shino:** Speak for yourself…. crazy short chick

**Me:** Proud…ok, so next review..from none other then my best friend…_Silverscarecrow_

_Yays! I can be the first reviewer! Anyway, Shino, Do you secretly have a crush on Kankuro? Kankuro, why must your weapon of choice be a doll? How is that intimidating!?!?  
_

**Me:** Yay Kankuro you get a question also….

**Shino:** Silver…-sigh-

Alas, no I do not have a crush on Kankuro. I might enjoy his company. But no Crush. Im sorry. And if I did have a crush on him..i wouldn't tell you.

**Kankuro:** wow…all out there

**Me:** OMG WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!!!!! O.O

**Kankuro:** I was passing by and I heard my name…well what is goin on?

**Shino:** you have a question….read above

**Kankuro:** -reads-..oh ok well shit….Silver

It is not a doll, it is a puppet. I choses a puppet because im better at long range attacks..it is intimidating when you are trapped inside my puppets stomache with 100 spikes pointed at your body…Be scared

**Me:** -shocked- wow….ok…

**Shino:** none in their right mind would be scared of a puppet..they are worthless…

**Kankuro:** WHO ARE YOU TALKIN BOUT YOU CREEPY BUG BOY!!!!!!!, all you can do is sick you little buggies on me…pssht….

Shino: it took you down once before..I can do it again….

**Me:** ok ok ok…calm down you two..gawd lets not be hostile…now shake and make up..

**Shino/ Kankuro:** _**NO!!!!!!!!!**_

**Me:** Shino darling..if you don't do it right now..i will cover the damn air holes!!!!!

**Shino**: -small intake of breath- you heartless bitch..fine Kankuro…-sigh-

**Kankuro:** yea whatever –walks away-

**Shino:** there…

**Me:** You too arnt getting birthday presents…..

**Shino:** im bored with this..can I go now?

**Me:** yea fine.. Ok people please review with more questions!!! Shino will gladly answer them

**Shino:** hardly...

* * *

Please RR!!! And here's the deal; Either i get three reviews, or i ain't updating. SO THERE! 


	3. meet the maker! an

READ&REVIEW PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM NOT UPDATING TILL I GET ONE MORE REVIEW!!!!!!!

BUT THANK YOU TO THE FANS THAT HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!

-Poisonous Flames


	4. all consuming

_**Ask Shino Aburame**_

Yays!!!!! I got reviews!!!! Thank you so very much to the people who did!! I want to hug you!!!

**Me: **yay!!!! I'm back!! Ok Shino, first we will do the DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shino: **-sigh- must I go through this torture?!

**Me: **yes, you must, Kankuro got to do it last time!!!

**Kankuro:** Ha! Take that bug boy, you get to do it this time…..coughfreakcough

**Me: **KANKURO!!!!!!!!!! Be nice, or I will make you hug him again…do you want that?!?!?!?!?

**Kankuro: **-grumbles- …….fine……GAWD!!!!!!!!!

**Shino: **useless….. fine, Poisonous Flames does not own the characters of Naruto, all she is responsible for is the plot….. –sigh-, there I did it…can I leave now?!

**Me: **Nope!!!! You have to stay and answer all your questions!!!!!!

**Shino: **wow…I am soooo privileged….

**Me: **yes. It means people love you...

**Kankuro: **yea, you little bug boy, people love you –scoffs- but they love me more…..

**Shino: **I highly doubt that.

**Kankuro: **wanna bet?!?!?!?!?!!?

**Shino: **wanna lose?

**Me: **okkkkaayyyyy…now lets begin…our first review is from –sigh- _Silver scarecrow_

_kankuro, its a doll. either that or a mutated mummy. shino, you are in love with him. we all know you are. anyway, my question is this: what is your favorite color (to all of you)? And have you ever gotton drunk and woken up with someone from the village?_

**Me: **YAY!!!!!!! Kankuro, you first!!

**Kankuro:** ok, no Silver, it is **NOT** a doll.It is a puppet, used by puppet masters; my favorite color is purple, dark purple. Why should it matter if I have ever gotten drunk and woken up with someone?!?!??!?

**Me: **-evil voice- Kankuro…answer the question….-evil glares-

**Kankuro: **whatever, yes I have, I'm not saying with who. But I _have_, are you happy now?!?!?

**Shino: **get over it, ok Silver, this is pointless but my favorite color is green, an no I have not gotten drunk and slept with any one. And no, I'm sorry I'm not in _love_ with Kankuro, he is merely a friend.

**Me: **okay…awkweird … OK next review is from _WolvenWindNinja_

_YAY! shino q's!! ok i love shino!! can i have him! please!i might be willing to share! ok q time! Shino-kun why are you so quiet? do you have any crushes? do you like me?puppy dog eyes oh and do you know any super cool jutsu??!!can i have your sunglasses,PLEASE!! they'er cool!! _

thanks bye!!  
P.S. I LOVE YOU!  
WolvenWindNinja 

**Me: **well you can't have him, but you can talk to him!! Lol jp but I'm serious, he is MINE!!!!!! –Evil laugh-

**Shino: **Spaztasitc short thing…..ok Wolven, well, I rarely feel the need to talk, It is un-ninja like in my eyes. When I have something to say, I will say it, but that is not often. I have an image to uphold. I may have a crush, but I will never unveil that...i do not know you, but I guess I like you. I have my Kikaichu no Jutsu, the Destruction Bug Host Technique. And no, I am sorry, you may not have my glasses, but yes, they are cool.

**Me: **wow Shino, people actually like you!! Yay!!!! I am so proud of you –tears up-

**Shino: **are you going to cry?

**Me: **-sniff- noooo, I'm not –sniff-

**Shino: **-sigh- not again…..

**Me: **shut it ok –wipes eyes- I'm Fine See?? OKK!!!!! Next review from _Subliminal Shadows_

_Hiya!! -waves- I'm here to ask questions... yay :D _

To shino: doesn't people calling you a bug freak annoy you? Some people can be SO mean!!

To Kanky XD: THANK YOU!! It's not a doll, it's a puppet! Puppets are awesome, and are perfect for you. My question is... When did you first start manipulating puppets?

XD go Kankuro!!

:) Subliminal Shadows and Freddie 

**Me: **Hallo!!! –Waves back- ok, Shino-kun, your up!!

**Shino: **yes people can me mean, but no. it does not bother me. I have gotten used to people being scared or freaked out by me. I have been called this for many years now. So I take no mind of it.

**Me: **aww my poor Shino…I'm sorry –hugs Shino- Kankuro, do you want to say _anything_ to him?

**Kankuro: **yea, hey Bug Boy, you in my seat …

**Shino: **I cannot help it, she will not let me go –pries me off of him-,

**Me: **-sighs- fine well Kankuro, answer it!!!!!!!!!!

**Kankuro: **gladly if it means I can go, yes Subliminal, they are **PUPPETS, **people just don't understand. Well I was interested in them when I was younger, but I think I started when I was 10 or so. I can't really remember…..

**Me: **Thanx tons for the review!!!!! Ok, now for the last review…..o smack….-sighs dramatically- it's _Silver scarecrow_ ……again….gawd….

**Kankuro: **what a pain…hello Silver, hows it goin?? Ok well here is what she wrote

_will you update it i reveiw twice?? cause i am! Um...these is to Kankuro-kun: What is your favorite animal? Do you like yaoi? Are you a closet-perv? Do you like pie? Can i rape your ferret? Are you the son of a biscuit? Can you do the cha-cha? Will you do the cha-cha with ME? Do you like big butts? Are you lying? Have you ever sang "My humps" with Gaara? WIll you? Can i watch? (i have a video camera!) Can i lick your head? ...yeah, i'm done! HAPPY NOW?YOU GOT YOUR QUESTIONS! UPDATE NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH and one more for Kankuro: Can i be the peanut to your butter?? Lol_

_Silver-chan_

**Me: **yea I will aiight?!?!?!

**Kankuro: **ok Silver, Idk what my favorite animal is, I guess it would have to be a scorpion. Do I like yaoi?!?!? What kind of perverted question is that??? Well…..I don't _like _it, but I can tolerate it. I do like hentai. O.O closet perv? How did you know?!?! Haha...yea I am, very pervy. I like pie as well; my favorite American kind is pumpkin. Umm, I dont have a ferret, and if I did have one, no, you can't rape it…..no, im the son of a Kazeakage…… what is the cha-cha?

**Me: **-whispers in his ear-

**Kankuro: **-wide eyes- oooo really? No I can't do the cha-cha...but I guess you can teach me. Big butts are good I guess….ummm sure, im lying…you will not ever find out if I have sang my humps with Gaara. !!!!!!!!! I WON'T!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!! Well Silver. Which head?!?!?! –pervy grin- and what is peanut butter??? Is it bad?

**Me: **Kankuro, stop lying, SILVER HE _**HAS **_SANG MY HUMPS WITH GAARA!!!!! They were at a party and they were both drunk…tehehehehehe -grins-

**Kankuro: **YOU TRAITOR!!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT TELL ANY ONE!!!!! –storms off-

**Me: **Kankuroooooooo!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooo im sorry!!!!! I had to for the story!!!!! O fine…leave….gawd…drama queen.

**Shino: **I find this _very _amusing, -smug face- (well as much of his face as you can see is smug) please continue….

**Me: **Shino…AIR HOLES!!!!!!!!..Well I think that is where I shall end this thank you to all my reviewers….I love ya!!!!

* * *

As I did before, 3 reviews or I aint updating!!!!! Hahaha!!! Ok so I hoped u like…..RR!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Poisonous Flames


	5. the day is gone

_**Ask Shino Aburame**_

Hallo people!!!! I am sad...I only had 2 reviews…but o well...ok, so here is the deal…today January 26, 08 is my BEST friend's b-day!!!!!!!! Hellz yea…..so Silver

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!**_

I would like to dedicate this chapter to her!!!! YAY! Well here we go!!!!

**Me: **Hallo my beautiful fans!! How are you?!?!?! O.o

**Shino: **you know that they can't answer you……

**Me: **they can…but choose not to!!! Gawd…ok so well we are doing things different now!!! There are more people in Ask Shino!!!! Not just Shino, Me, and Kankuro.

**Kankuro: **oh joy….--

**Shino: ** let us answer our mail now, then we shall continue with our conversation.

**Me: **ummm… ok so our first review is from _Silver _

_Squee! ...but you don't even mention your beta...that hurts, dude...anywho, can i ask someone besides Kankuro and Shino? like lee? LEE WILL YOU MARRY ME!? ahemm...i am calm...No i'm not,KANKURO! WHY ARE YOU SO PERVY!? WHY WON'T YOU LOVE SHINO!?_

much love,  
Silver-chan

**Kankuro: **umm well…I like to be perveted...it's fun….very fun, and the girls like it. I don't know why I don't like Shino...i mean he is kind of cute…in a good way… but…

**Shino: **Cute?!?! Wow…I never thought that this would come out of your mouth.

**Kankuro:** wait wait!!! No no no...I didn't mean it like that. I meant…UGH!!! –Sigh- never mind……

**Me: **O.o ok then…well here is Lee…

**Lee: **HALLO FRIENDS!!!!!!! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?!?!? Ok So Silver…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Shall you be prosperous in your life!!!! And im sorry. I don't think me ca marry you…

**Me: **-smacks Lee upside the head- Gawd...Lee…ok so Shino, Kankuro…what do you say to Silver…????

**Shino:** Happy birthday Silver……

**Kankuro:** Yea…..have a happy one.

**Me:** ok so next review…from _Kaliona_

_Shino, we as the public don't get to see the real you. Please, tell us your favorite book/movie and what you liked about it!_

[cute fanfiction! update soon! x)

Shino: My favorite book would have to be _Cirque Du Freak,_ By Darren Shan. I like the book because of the giant spider Madame Octa. I like how smart she is. She causes the whole plot. And this amazes me. My favorite movie would be _Bug ._Forobvious reasons.

**Me:** oo I like that series.

**Lee:** it creeps me out..!!!!!! YOUTH!!!

**Me:** ok Lee…we know hun…ok well as we were saying before…we have new people. So introduce yourselves.

**Ino:** Hello Fans, it me, Ino Yamanaka from the Village Hidden in the Leave!!!

**Shikamaru:** Hi…IM Shikamaru Nara……im board...this is soo troublesome…can I leave now?

**Me:** -sigh- fine. You did your part…

**Shikamaru:** eh….-leaves-

**Temari:** hello, I don't know why imp doing this. But my name is Temari…that's it…

**Kiba:** Hi People!!!!!!! You know who I am….right?!?!? Well you should. If you don't my name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my best buddy, Akamaru.!!!

**Akamaru:** WOOF!!!!!

**Kiba:** hehehe….hows it going Poison?? 

**Me:** I'm good thanks….-hugs-

**Hinata:** uhh….ummm..-Gulps- h-hi….i-i-im…..-deep breath- h-Hinata Hyuuga…

**Me:** Hinata, calm down...they will not bite…..-smiles-

**Hinata:** -nods-

**Kiba:** Hey Hinata, if they try anything, they will have to deal with me an Akamaru here…so your completely safe.

**Shino:** I think that she will be safe either way. That's all we have now.

**Me:** yay!!!!! Ok, so now you can ask people what you want…and they will answer!!!

**Kankuro:** great…more reviews…..

**Temari:** shut up, you will get more reviews BECAUSE we are here, you were not good enough little brother…

**Kankuro:** don't tell me to shut up…gawd.

**Me:** ok so anyway…..

**Lee:** shall we have a race?!?! The winner can do 300 push-ups???

**Ino:** what kind of crazy idea is that? No sane person would do 300 push-ups…

**Shino:** I can. And I have done it before. But I would rather not at the moment.

**Kankuro:** wow bug-boy…that's kinda...

**Me:** HOT!! It means Shino has a smexy six-pac and some strong as arms…

**Shino:**…..ummm thank you Poison….

Me: yup!!! Its cuz I love you, an I think we should end it here…so please people….READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!

**Shino:** good bye

**Kankuro:** see ya...

Ok so I hope you like it. Please RR they will answer!!! An again…3 reviews or nothing. O yea I forgot….. _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!!!!!!! **_**It is your present. Love me!!!**


End file.
